Jealousy of Blaine
by gleekinpink
Summary: Two times the ND boys are jealous of Blaine and one time they love him.


A/N: Enjoy

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The first time the boys are jealous of Blaine is during Glee Club.

Bam! Blaine and the New Direction boys had just finished their song and Blaine decides to climb up on the piano, but he failed big time landing him on the floor.

All of the boys-minus Kurt laughed. The girls give them mean looks.

Kurt rushed to Blaine's side.

"Ow" Blaine groaned

"Are you okay?" Kurt asks worriedly

"My head hurts" Blaine whimpered

"I'll go get ice from my lunch!" Tina says skipping off to her locker

The rest of the girls come to Blaine's side.

"My poor baby" Kurt cooed putting Blaine's head in his lap.

"Aww!" Quinn, Rachel and Mercedes gushed

"Aww" Puck mimicked making the other boys laugh

"You're mean! Blainey fell!" Rachel said sharply

Tina had returned and Kurt was icing Blaine's head.

"Do you need a nurse?" Mr. Shue asks.

The girls look at Kurt who shakes his head.

"What else hurts?" Quinn asks

"My knee" Blaine says.

Quinn begins rubbing his knee.

The boys roll their eyes .

"I don't get it" Rory says.

"What?" Finn asks.

"When he fell, all the girls take care of him. When Santana threw the ball at me of the game of dodging balls, I did not get that!" Rory says throwing his hands up.

"Well he's like the puppy" Sam says rolling his eyes.

"Does anything else hurt? Santana asks .

"My elbow" Blaine says with a shrug.

Brittany places a kiss on Blaine's elbow.

"Magic Brittany kiss!" she says as Santana begins rubbing his elbow.

'The ice is melting" Kurt says .

"Puck! Get ice!" Rachel commands.

"Why?"

"Because I said so!"

Puck groans and he leaves to get ice.

He returns and throws ice at Blaine's head, making him groan.

"Hey!" Lauren says.

"What?" Puck asks.

"You threw ice at his head!" Mercedes huffs

"Not cool" Lauren says hitting Puck's arm.

Puck groans and rolls his eyes.

"I will pay you 5 buck to push me out of this wheelchair" Artie whispers to Mike.

Mike shrugs his head no

"Finn distract while I get up on the-"

"No! I will pretend to faint like those videos on YouTube-"

"Can't you die from those?" Artie asks

"Well. Yeah but-"

'No I will just run into a wall" Sam says

"Mr. Shue? Can we end Glee club so we can take care of Blaine?" Rachel asks

"Sure" Mr. Shue shrugs.

Tina and Kurt help Blaine to his feet.

Quinn and Kurt support him by putting his arm around their shoulders.

They here a crash and turn around.

Sam is on the floor, as he just ran into a wall.

The girls roll their eyes when Sam fakes whimpers.

"Baby?" he calls out

Mercedes rolls her eyes and returns to Blaine

"Can you give us a ride? We're going to Finn and Kurt's house to take care of them" Tina says to Mike.

Mike rolls his eyes.

"Michael!" Tina says sharply.

The boys laugh at the use of the word Michael.

"Fine" Mike says with a groan.

Mike drives them home and Finn and the rest of the guys follow.

They enter the living room to find Kurt and Blaine on the couch with Blaine's head in Kurt's lap and the girls cooing around him.

"The trip was horrible. They made me stop into iParty for something and they cooed the whole time home" Mike groans

"Let's bake him some cookies!" Tina suggests.

Kurt nods and points to kitchen where Tina and Santana head to.

Santana says something about a recipe that her grand mom used to make cookies.

"I totally forgot I got a video of Blaine falling!" Puck says taking out his phone.

The boys crowd around him looking at the phone and laughing.

"What?" Quinn asks

Lauren follows and gives Puck a threaten look.

"Uhh nothing" Finn says looking down at his feet.

Quinn rolls her eyes before going back to Blaine.

20 minutes later, the cookies are out and the boys run up (with Mike and Puck carrying Artie's wheelchair) stairs. As they were playing video games in the basement.

Finn runs to the kitchen and before he can grab a cookie, Santana slaps his hand with a spatula.

'Ow!" Finn says rubbing his hand.

"These are for Blaine and the girls' Tina says slapping Artie's sneaking hand.

Blaine is being fed by Quinn. With some food.

"Here comes the choo-choo train!" she coos

Blaine opens his mouth and Quinn puts his food in his mouth

All the girls giggle as he does so.

The boys roll their eyes and return down stairs.

They come up as they hear another "ding"

They run up and Sam and Mike are carrying Artie in his wheelchair.

They come to find Santana in a nurses outfit putting cookies on a cooling rack.

The girls are all in nurses outfits.

The boys have their mouths wide open.

"Oh"

"My"

'god"

Finn, Puck and Mike say looking at the girls, who are now spoon feeding Blaine.

"I don't get it!" Finn yells

"Shhh! Blaine is starting to fall asleep!" Rachel hisses

"Why are you babying Blaine?" Rory asks

"He got hurt!" Tina defenses

"So if let's say Puck fell down the stirs would you baby him?" Sam asks

"Uhh-"

"Okay then!" Sam says pushing Puck down the stairs.

The girls roll their eyes and return to Blaine on the couch.

"Ow!" Puck whines

"Shut up!" Lauren yells

"Aww he's so cute!" Mercedes gushes looking at Blaine.

The boys throw their hands in defeat.

The second time, Blaine dresses up in a badboy look making all the girls giggle and wink at Kurt, whose basically stripping Blaine with his eyes. His curls are free.

"I have a song, and I would like Brittany and Santana to help me" He says with a smirk.

The girls get up as he whispers the song in their ears.

They nod and giggle.

'Hit it" He says with a smirk.

_When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly_

_I pay to the beat, walking on the street with my new la freak, yeah_

_This is how I roll, animal print, pants out' control,_

_It's Redfoo with the big afro_

_They like Bruce Lee rock at the club_

The girls take off Blaine's jacket and throw it at Kurt who's blushing.

_Girl, look at that body_

_Girl, look at that body_

_Girl, look at that body_

_I work out_

_Girl, look at that body_

_Girl, look at that body_

_Girl, look at that body_

_I work out_

Blaine flecks his arms and the girls giggle again.

_When I walk in the spot, this is what I see_

_Everybody stops and they staring at me_

_I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it..._

_I'm sexy and I know it_

_I'm sexy and I know it_

Blaine shakes his hips along with Brittany and Santana.

Now Kurt is squirming in his seat, making Blaine wink, which makes him squirm only more.

_When I'm at the mall, security just can't fight them all_

_And when I'm at the beach, I'm in a speedo trying to tan my cheeks_

_This is how I roll, come on ladies it's time to go_

_We headed to the bar, baby don't be nervous_

_No shoes, no shirt, and I still get service_

Blaine walks over to Kurt's chair and taps his nose.

_Boy look at that body_

_Boy, look at that body_

_Boy, look at that body_

_I work out_

_Girl, look at that body_

_Girl, look at that body_

_Girl, look at that body_

_I work out_

Blaine flexes his arms again.

_When I walk in the spot, this is what I see_

_Everybody stops and is staring at me_

_I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it_

Blaine and the girls do the hip shaking again.

_I'm sexy and I know it_

_I'm sexy and I know it_

_Check It out, Check it out_

_Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah _

_Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah _

_Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah _

_Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, yeah yeah _

Then Blaine wiggles his little butt making all the girls giggle and Kurt squirm even mote

_Do the Wiggle man_

_I do the wiggle man, yeah_

Now Santana and Brittany are also wiggling their butts, making the boys stare but only to receive slaps from their girlfriends.

_I'm sexy and I know it_

_Boy, look at that body_

_Girl, look at that body_

_Boy, look at that body_

_I work out_

_Boy, look at that body_

_Girl, look at that body_

_Boy, look at that body_

_I work out_

_I'm sexy and I know it_

The song finishes and all of the girls run to Blaine, including Kurt.

They all surround him and they giggle and play with Blaine's curls.

"Don't you think that was a little-" Finn trails off once they return to their seats.

Kurt is playing with Blaine's curls and is whispering something to Blaine , which is making Blaine blush,

"Yeah, what was your angle?" Mr. Shue asks

"Uh I really like LMAFO" He says with a shrug.

After Glee club all of the boys head to Mike's house.

"Tina went to go shopping with Kurt, Blaine and the rest of the girls" He grumbles

""Some times I really hate Blaine" Puck says

"He gets all of the girls" Rory adds

"He's smart" Mike says

"He's a good singer" Finn adds

"He can even rap" Artie grumbles

"He's everyone's favorite" Sam grumbles

The third time, is a time that they love him.

It's Monday, and the girls come in with cleavage outfits.

All of the boys drool. Finn is saying mailmen.

The girls then sit in their boyfriend's or in Brittany and Santana's case, friend laps.

Quinn sat in Artie's. Rachel in Finn's. Lauren's in Puck's. Tina in Mike's. Mercedes in Sam's. Brittany and Santana in Rory's.

Blaine smiles and winks at the boys before going to sit down next to Kurt.

"Let's go to your house after school" Tina whispers to Mike, undoing some of the buttons on his shirt.

"My house be there" Lauren whispers to Puck

"My dad's are at a meeting" Rachel says with a giggle kissing Finn's neck, making Finn say "mailman"

"My mom is out of town-" Quinn whispers into Artie's ear.

"After school we're going to my room" Brittany says to Rory who squirms.

"I don't have choir practice toady" Mercedes giggles in to Sam's ear.

"My house. After school" Kurt says getting on Blaine's lap.

"My face is up here." All of the girls says.

And, the boys cancel their weekly video game competition they have.

The next day Blaine walks up to them.

"Thanks" they say.

Blaine just nods.


End file.
